


Alexi Scamander-Grindelwald

by Rainie_sun_mage_demigod



Series: The Blood of Grindlewald [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod/pseuds/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod
Summary: Theseus's only comfort that his brother was alive after he'd walked into that circle of blue flames with Credence was the amount of illegal activity concerning  magical creatures being stopped, left and right. Now, after 10 years, there has been continued spotting of a 7 year old female copy of Newt with Gellert's eyes. Who is she? And what does this mean for the magical community?
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Vinda Rosier/Other(s)
Series: The Blood of Grindlewald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Alexi Scamander-Grindlewald had fallen asleep next to the Hippogriffs again. It wasn’t that she was disobeying rules (She would never), but she’d lost track of time feeding them and one thing led to another. 

The 7 year old stirred as one of the Hippogriffs gently nudged her. “Mmh?” she opened her eyes. “What time is it?” the hippogriff snorted in response. She stood up and yawned, her purple onesie terribly wrinkled from sleeping in hay. She rubbed her heterochromia eyes sleepily as she walked out, her stuffed Diricawl in hand as she climbed the stairs of the suitcase. “Papa, daddy, what time is it?” she asked as she climbed out into the dining room. “There you are Alexi,” Newt said, scooping her up. “How many times have I told you not to sleep in the case?” she smiled sheepishly, seeing everyone looking at her. “Uhm… 50?” the magizoologist shook his head fondly as he put her in her chair. Rosier and her partner Crowley came in carrying plates with food. Crowley shook her head as she passed by the young witch. “Alexi, change after you’re done eating. That hay’s going to stick to your clothes soon,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexie may have powerful accidental magic, but sometimes Rosier sees her boss in the child whenever she trips or walks into something, just like the Dark Lord himself.

Alexi’s ‘accidental magic’ was quite strong. Crowley actually keeps tabs on the amount of times the child’s launched an illegal trader into the air or immobilized a hunter. Because there is no way it has been accidental, Newt is so sure that one day, when she goes to school, she’ll be expelled for launching her fellow students into the air and into Paris.

But sometimes, Rosier can see Gellert in her during these creature missions. She’s lost count on how many times Alexi has bumped into a cage or tripped on her shoes. She’s almost outdone her own papa, who’s bumped into the door and tripped over thin air during meetings many, many times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi sometimes gives the two Acolytes headaches.

Alexi spends most of her time in the Castle in the case. During breakfast she constantly walks in and out, first with her pancakes, then with the creature’s food. Sometimes, she’ll act like Newt, skittish and oblivious yet controlling. Other times, her magic will go haywire and she’ll act like Gellert when there’s an emergency, which is to say, she’ll run around for a while before stopping to fix it. Credence has gotten tricked into giving her sweets far too many times, but he can’t help but enjoy the sight of Alexi scolding her daddy for standing outside in the cold and getting a fever, and then slipping him one of her treats.

Alexi’s accidental magic that day gives her wings, which then leads to Crowley chasing her for half of the day until the magic wears off. In the meanwhile Rosier just laughed her head off at the sight of her wife running up and down the halls trying to catch Alexi and Credence even caught a slightly blurry Wizarding shot of that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus can't believe his brother is back

Theseus was just walking home when he heard a familiar voice. “Theseus?” The auror turned to see his brother in the same old blue coat costume like the one he wore so many years ago. “A-artemis?” he stepped out, still looking the same but slightly aged. Beside him was the girl Theseus had seen in the papers. She was wearing a purple dress with blue flowers and black shoes and was wearing the most impressive frown he’d ever seen. The man smiled. “Hey ‘sues,” Theseus suddenly jumped forward in a hug, sobbing. “I-i thought you were dead! Why didn’t you contact me earlier?” as he let go, tears streaming down his face. Newt picked the girl up. “We-ll, I think you can guess… and I had to help with Credence as well. I’m sorry, ‘Seus,” Theseus smiled sadly, not having the heart to be mad at his little brother. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. But w-what happened?” Newt turned, and Theseus’s wand went up as two Acolytes came out. “Really? Is your brother always jumpy?” one of them asked. He doesn’t recognize her but she knows the other one is Vinda Rosier. Newt nodded, setting the girl down. “Maybe we should go somewhere else, ‘seus. Rosier and Crowley will help me explain,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi isn't to good around people, since she hasn't been around on friendly terms for a while. Her slightly dark mind tends to... unnerve people.

Alexi, like her daddy, picked up a lot of habits from the magical creatures. But unlike the magizoologist, who approached humans like he approached animals, she approached unknown people like an animal, wary and protective. She can’t really help it, even though she knows Theseus, her ‘uncle’, won’t hurt them. She’s spent too much time with the Zouwu, she guessed. She wished she had an ounce of her papa’s Seeing magic, because she doesn’t like the way her ‘uncle’ is looking at aunt Rosier and she wants to know if both her Aunts will get out alive.

  
  


Theseus is really uncomfortable. For the past few minutes while his brother, Rosier and the other woman talked, the girl was just staring at him in a way that made him feel like a Zouwu’s prey. Newt noticed and whispered into her ear. Her expression softened slightly so he no longer felt like prey but like a Niffler caught stealing stuff. He didn’t ask how his brother had done that. He’d always had a special ability to soften even the most dangerous creature and tame the most wildest hunter. So honestly he isn’t surprised that he’s managed to have the Dark Lord and stop most of the killings. Newt was like a nymph.

  
  


Thankfully, her ‘uncle’ doesn’t kill her aunts, and Alexi is grateful for that. Now they were talking about random Adult things that she didn’t bother about. She looked around for things to play with but the room was more boring than her papa’s office. She wished she’d brought a Niffler to take care of, or her stuffed Diricawl to play pretend. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi's dark mind tends to... unnerve people

Rosier noticed her niece's bored expression. She almost looks like a bored Occamy. Chuckling, she tapped her hand and pulled out the Niffler that'd been sleeping in her pocket. Alexi gasped silently (Something the young witch seemed to have perfected) and took it gently. Beaming at the Acolyte, she turned away slightly so Theseus wouldn’t notice.

  
  


The auror stopped in the middle of his conversation. “Is that a Niffler?” he asked. He hated animals in his room, but the little girl, who apparently was his niece, Alexi, didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah! This is Luke, he used to be the Niffler that daddy used to get Papa’s blood thingy! And did you know that if provoked they can kill? And that if they are extremely protective it only needs a wand for them to knock someone out?” Theseus stared at her as she rambled off slightly gruesome facts about Nifflers and Occamys.

  
  


Newt put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, reminding her that the facts that she was talking about weren’t exactly appropriate. She cut herself off mid-sentence, cradling the still-sleeping Niffler with a distinctly crazy glint in her eye. “Oopsies,” she muttered. “Sorry daddy,” Newt smiled. “It’s okay,” switching to the meager German he knew, he added, “ _Alexi, try to mitigate it around people, okay?_ ” his daughter tended to spout dark facts about animals. She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt sends a letter to some old friends

In the end, they only stayed for an hour, with Newt worried about Gellert being worried about them. Just as they walked out the door, Theseus grabbed the magizoologist. “Artemis… Will I see you again?” Newt smiled. “Don’t worry, you will, ‘Seus. The world just needs to get used to some things first. Don’t let this get on the papers, okay?” with that, they were gone.

  
  


Queenie, Tina and Jacob were just getting ready when an unfamiliar tawny owl tapped at the window. “Who could that be?” Tina mused as she opened the door to let it in. It landed on Jacob’s shoulder, who jumped slightly as it held out it’s foot. Queenie reached over and untied the rolls of parchment. Tina stepped aside to let it out, but it stayed. Queenie gasped as she recognized the scrawl of one dear friend. “Jacob, Tina, come here,”

_**Hello Queenie, Jacob, Tina. I honestly wasn’t sure if this would reach you in time, since we’re pretty far away, but Gellert’s owl is pretty well tamed.** _

__

_**I’m sorry for not doing this earlier, but I first had Credence to take care of (He and his obscurial are doing fine, Tina), and then Alexie was born. Rosier says she acts like us, but from time to time I see Queenie when she plays dress up or Tina when I or Gellert gets sick. You’ve probably noticed her on the papers; she acts like an Occamy when it comes to saving animals. Gellert’s also promised to stop killing innocents; however I couldn’t stop him from killing the illegal traders. I know I should have told you I was alive and fine after stepping in with Gellert, but we went to a site almost immediately after Gellert dropped Credence and Rosier at Nurmengard, I guess you could say I forgot about things after that, especially since I’ve gotten another Kelpie from that. Enclosed in the yellow parchment is a picture of Alexi’s accidental magic, the other two Parchment sheets are all Alexi’s. Send back letters via Gellert’s owl, he’s the only one who can fly past the barriers** _

__

_**-Newton Fido Artemis Grindlewald-Scamander** **, Magizoologist, Author of Fantastic Beasts And where to find them** _

__

Tina looked up incredulously. “Newt… Newt has a child?” Jacob just read over it again, nodding so slowly she thought the No-Maj might be broken. “What do the others say?” he finally asked, eyes glued to the parchment. Queenie picked it up. Both were written in slightly childish but loopy and elaborate script.

__

_ Hi! Daddy told me you were his friends, so now you’re my aunties and Uncle! I couldn’t think of anything to write, so Auntie Crowley told me to make a list about me. _

__

  1. _I like diricawls the best_
  2. _My favourite color is purple_
  3. _Papa says my accidental magic is really strong_
  4. _I like Bertie botts every flavour beans_
  5. _Daddy says I always say stuff that aren’t appropriate like how many people the Kelpie in the Loch Ness lake drowned and that I should control it a bit_
  6. _Auntie Rosier says I’m clumsy just like Papa because I trip a lot_



__

_ Also can I have some of Uncle Jacob’s bakery thingies? Daddy always says they’re really good. _

__

Tina read the second letter

_**  
  
  
  
  
** _

_ Papa says I should ask you questions because I don’t know you guys. Credence helped me make a list. _

__

  1. _What’s your favorite color?_
  2. _What’s your favorite sweet?_
  3. _What’s your favorite animal?_



__**  
  
**

_ Also daddy told me Auntie Queenie can do occlumency and legilimency. What’s that? _


End file.
